A Toon's Life (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast: * Flik - Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) * Princess Atta - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Dot - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Queen - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2 & 3) * Aphie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Chicken Little & Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Mr. Soil - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Dr. Flora - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Thorny - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Cornelius - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Hopper - King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) * Molt - Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron) * Thumper - Purple Minion (Despicable Me) * Axel and Loco - Klump and Krusha (Donkey Kong Country) * P.T. Flea - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Francis - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Slim - The Once-ler (The Lorax) * Heimlich - Gumpers (Pet Alien) * Dim - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) * Gypsy - Mulan * Manny - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Rosie - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Tuck and Roll - Kevin Stuart & Bob (Minions) * Fly Brothers - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * Thud - Terence (The Angry Birds Movie) * Bird - Kevin (Up) * Ants - Various Characters * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Ant that gets tired - Rocket (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Grasshoppers - Yokians (Jimmy Neutron) and Other Villains * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids * Flies at Circus - Various Characters * Baby Maggots - Diamond Destiny (Storks) & Baby Nani (Lilo & Stitch The Series) * Drumming Tarantula - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Circus Fireflies - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mushu (Mulan) Frank (Hotel Transylvania) and Timon (The Lion King) * Harry and Bug Friend - Milo and Oscar (Fish Hooks) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Diego (Ice Age) * Mime Bug - Sid (Ice Age) * Bartender - Otis (Back at the Barnyard) * Cockroach Waitress - Terk (Tarzan) * Mosquito Waitress - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Slick - Manny (Ice Age) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Baby Birds - Kevin’s Chicks (Up) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Phineas Flynn (2).png|Phineas Flynn as Flik|link=Phineas Flynn Ready Plan B.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Princess Atta|link=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Angelica-pickles-rugrats-in-paris-54.7.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Dot Lucy Wilde.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Queen Max dog.png|Max as Aphie ChickenLittle.png|Chicken Little Chuck_mcfarlane_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg|& Chuck McFarlane as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-8247.jpg|Gru as Mr. Soil 9352ec102c742a4ae1345ef66b9340f3.jpg|Belle as Dr. Flora Beast in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World.jpg|Beast as Thorny Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Cornelius King Goobot.png|King Goobot as Hopper Ooblar.jpg|Oblar as Molt Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg|Purple Minion as Thumper Klump Show.jpg|Klump KrushaCartoon.jpg|and Krusha as Axel and Loco Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Lumiere as P.T. Flea Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg|Red as Francis Lorax once ler 2012.jpg|The Once-ler as Slim Gumbers.png|Gumpers as Heimlich Toothless the Dragon.png|Toothless as Dim Mulan2 149.png|Mulan as Gypsy Mr. Peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Manny Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Rosie Kevin and his minions are celebrating.png|Kevin Stuart & Bob as Tuck and Roll Devon and Cornwall.png|Devon and Cornwall as Fly Brothers ABMovie_Terence.png|Terence as Thud KevinBird.jpg|Kevin as Bird Kermit about drive.png|Kermit the Frog as Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Guardians of the galaxy vol 2 rocket png by metropolis hero1125-db89vsl.png|Rocket as Ant that gets tired Chief (The Fox and the Hound).jpg|Chief as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Ratigan Angry.jpg|Ratigan Fidget.png|and Fidget as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Baby from Storks.png|Diamond Destiny baby-nani-lilo-and-stitch-5_12.jpg|and Baby Nani as Baby Maggots 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg|Bing Bong as Drumming Tarantula Daffy duck excited about bugs vacation.png|Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck as Circus Fireflies The-great-stone-dragon-Mushu-mushu-10376295-352-240.jpg|Mushu Frank full body.jpg|Frank Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg|and Timon as Flies who throw berries at Manny Milo Fishtooth-0.jpg|Milo Oscar Fishtooth.jpg|and Oscar as Harry and Bug Friend Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Sid ice age 4.png|Sid as Mime Bug Otis.jpg|Otis as Bartender Terk.jpg|Terk as Cockroach Waitress Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Mosquito Waitress 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Slick Buck.png|Buck as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Tumblr_l1o60hRSft1qzlu28o1_500.jpg|Kevin’s Chicks as Baby Birds Hiro (Big Hero 6).jpg|Hiro as Woody (in Outtakes) Trivia: *The Clips for Kermit the Frog, Bing Bong, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, Milo and Oscar, Diego, Sid, Otis, Manny, Buck, Kevin, Kevin's Chicks and Hiro Hamada are the same clips from Eli Wages. Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof